Final Fantasy X?
by Riboflavin
Summary: Die, Prima Faeires! DIEEEE! ...?


Final Fantasy X-?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy X. Actually, I do, just not the company. This story has a lot of inside jokes, they were sent to me from a friend, so you kinda have to read these in order...sumimasen!  
  
Yuna: Waaaaaa! I miss my man!!!  
  
Paine: Gimme a break.  
  
Rikku: You should be thinking of the bare chested surfer dudes we're gonna see!  
  
Yuna: In Bikanel Desert?  
  
Rikku: Huh? I thought we were going to Besaid Island?  
  
Paine: Hehe. SURF'S UP!  
  
Rikku: (fumbles) Well---Uh..they could ride sand dunes!  
  
Yuna: You're a ditz Rikku.  
  
Rikku: Am NOT!  
  
Yuna: (starting to freak out) ARE TO!  
  
Paine: Have a drink of water, Yuna. (hands her a glass of water. Yuna immediately gulps it down, but then has a strange drunken expression about her)  
  
Yuna: Ohhh...slipped it in the drink did yeh?  
  
Rikku: Huh?  
  
Yuna: RIDDALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNN! No, don't double the docage!!!!!!!  
  
Brother: What's going on here? WHATS WRONG WITH YUNA!??!!!  
  
Yuna: (chants) homework is good. School is good. Brother's freaky ways are good. Baralia's tan skin is good.  
  
Brother: I like this Yuna!!  
  
Shuyin: (grabs Yuna) Well, too bad! She's mine!  
  
Brother: Not if I beat you up! (launches at him, but falls through) HEY!  
  
Paine: He's dead, doofus.  
  
Brother: How would you know, goth chick!?!?!?  
  
Paine: Duh, my dad's an unsent.  
  
Brother: What's your mother? A troll? (laughs histarically, but it cut short when Paine punches him in the gut)  
  
Tidus: Hey, man. That's better than falling on sharp rocks.  
  
Yuna: Lover BOY!!!  
  
Tidus: Huh?  
  
Yuna: You've returned to me!!!  
  
Shuyin: Hey, come on! I want some revenge here! If I don't possess someone quick I'm gonna have a freak attack! (lunges into Tidus)  
  
Tidus: Hey--! What the------!  
  
Yuna: AAAAAAAAHH! I never thought it could happen! The two hottest guys in Spira have become one perfect-hot-guy!  
  
Hey, I never thought it could happen either!  
  
Rikku: But you wrote it!  
  
Shut up! Hey, you there!  
  
Tidus/Shuyin: Who, me?  
  
Yeah-you! Get into my closet---NOW!  
  
Tidus/Shuyin: But John's in there!  
  
No he's not! I chained him up in my basement! Hurry, jump!  
  
Tidus/Shuyin: WEEEEEEE!!!!!!!  
  
Yuna: NOOO! You took my love from me!  
  
Hurry, Paine! Shove all of the pills down her throat!  
  
Paine: With pleasure! (shoves them down her throat with her muscular man-arms, and Yuna passes out...finally)  
  
Lenne: Hey! Me and Shuyin were going to spend eternity togther!  
  
Now he's going to spend eternity with me!  
  
Lenne: That's not fair!  
  
A lot of things aren't. Go away or I might even snatch Nooj....  
  
Lenne: Fine! I'll go! (disappears)  
  
Leblanc: Noojie Woogie is mine!!!!!  
  
It was a figure of speach! I don't want your pajama-wearin' suicidal maniac!  
  
Leblanc: HOW DARE YOU?!?!!  
  
Ok. If you don't put a T-shirt or something on in 5 seconds, I'm gonna sick Auron on yeh.  
  
Leblanc: Who's that?   
  
An old, dead guy---  
  
Leblanc: OOH! Let me at him!  
  
Auron: (pops up) Huh?  
  
Leblanc: OOHh! He's so much more man than that old Nooj.  
  
Nooj: Hey, you didn't call me Noojie-Woojie.  
  
Leblanc: That's because I don't like you anymore! Get out of my sight.  
  
Nooj: Fine with me. I like Paine anyways.(They go into a kissing feud)  
  
Auron: (dodges from Leblanc and punches Nooj, sending him face-first in the gravel. YES! Go AURON!!!!) What do you think you're doing missy?!?!  
  
Paine: You hurt his beautiful old face!  
  
Auron: I'll hurt more than that if you don't get away from him right now!  
  
Paine: But I love him!  
  
Auron: Don't say those evil words!  
  
Paine: Come on! No ones going to love a freak like me!! Yuna has Tidus, Rikku has a good shot at Gippal---who do I gotttt!?!!?!?  
  
Auron: No one. And I'll lock you in your room until you think otherwise. (grabs her wrist and drags her away, screaming and crying)  
  
Kimahri: Kimahri think Auron had bad experience.  
  
Yunalesca: It wasn't that bad. 


End file.
